supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Água Benta
thumb|300pxÁgua Santa é uma arma que os caçadores usam frequentemente para combater demônios . Apesar de fazer a sua primeira aparição na primeira temporada, não é até 3 ª temporada que a água benta é usada com mais freqüência. É comum para os caçadores de levar uma garrafa de água benta prata com eles a maior parte do tempo. Água benta não pode matar um demônio, mas pode machucar e queimá-lo. Isso permite que os caçadores de demônios para interrogar para obter informações, ou distraí-los o tempo suficiente para matar ou exorcizá-los corretamente. Criação Água benta é criado por cantar um cântico Latina uma fonte de água com um rosário na mão. Uma vez que o canto é completo, o rosário é jogadona água, e torna-se água benta. No Diario de John Winchester é explicado como fazer águas sagradas: 1 -. Invocação "EXORCiSO te creaturam salis, por Deum v vum + por Deum verum + + por Deum sanctum + por Deum qui te por Eizæum prophetam em aquam mitti jussit, ut sanaretur steritas Aquae, ut eff CIARIS sal exorcisatus em salutem cheio de confiança hum; ut sis omnibus te sumentibus sanitas Animae & corporis, & effug menos em Que d scedat ab EO loco, qui aspersus fuerit omnis phantasia & nequit um, vel versut diabolicæ fraude s, omnisq; spiritus immundus, adjuratus por eum, qui est Venturus jud cuidado v & vos mortuos, & sæculum por ignem amém. Oremus Immensam clemente am tuam, omnipotens ceterne Deus humiliter imploramus, ut hanc creaturam salis, quam em usum generis humani tribuist bene + d + cere & sancti FICARE Tua pietate d gneris, ut sit omnibus sumentibus salus mentis & corporis, ut quicquid ex EO tactum fuerit , vel respersum careat omni immund um, omniq; impugnatione spiritualis nequitiæ, por Dominum nostrum Jesum Chr filium tuum, qui Tecum vt & regnat em unitate spiritus Sanct Deus por omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amém ". 2.-o seguinte endereço para a água "Exorciso te creaturam aqua em nomine Patris + + & Jesu Chr. sti f lii ejus Domini nostri, e em virtute spiritus sancti + + ut f como Aqua exorcisata, ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, & ipsum inimicum ERAD cuidado e explantare valeas, cum angelis suis apostatis, por v rtutem e usdem Domini Jesu Christi nostr qui est Venturus jud cuidado v vos & mortuos, & sæculum por ignem Amen. Oremus DEUS, Maxima qui anúncio salutem humani Gener s qua Qué Sacramenta em substant aquarum um cond dist adesto propit nos INVOCAT Ônibus nostr e Elemento Huic multimodis purificationibus præparato, v rtutem tuae bene + didionis infunde ut creatura Tua mysteriis serv Tuis ENS, dæmones anúncio abigendos, morbosq; pe endoscopia, d NAE gratiae sumat effectum, ut quicquid em domibus, vel em locis fidelium Haec unda resperserit, careat omni immundicia liberetur à noxa, não i lic resideat pragas spiritus ens, não aura corrumpens scedant omnes æ insid latentis inimici & Si quid est, quod aut incolumitati habitante hum invdet aut tranquila, hujus aspersione Aquae effug menos, ut salubritas por invocat ONEM sancti tui Nominis expet ta ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa, por Dominum nostrum Jesum Christum filium tuum, qui Tecum vt & regnat, em unitate Spiritus Sancti Deus por omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amém ". 3.-Diga as devidas palavras e polvilhe sal na água com sua mão em forma de uma cruz. Também ouvi que você pode consagrar com um rosário,cruz, ou outro objeto sagrado. "Commixtio salis & aqua f pariter menos, em nomine Patris & Filii, e spiritus Sanct Amém Dominus vob escória, Et cum spiritu tuo, Oremus:. Deus inv ctæ v autor rtutis, & insuperabilis imperii rex, ac Semper magn cus trumphator qui adversæ dominationis v res reprimis, qui inimici rugient sævitam superas, qui hostis nequit como potens expugnas te Domine trementes & deprecamur supplices ac petmus ut hane creaturam salis & Aquae aspicias Benignus i ustres pietatis tuae Rore sancti fices, ubicunq; fuerit aspersa, por invocat ONEM Sanct tui Nominis, omnis spiritus infestatio immundi abjiciatur, terrórq; venenosi Serpentis procul pe Atur, & præsent um Sancti Spiritus nobis misericordiam tuam poscentibus Ubiq; adesse d gnetur, por Dominum nostrum Jesum Chr stumf Lium tuum, qui Tecum vivit & regnat em unitate Sancti Spíritus Deus por omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amém ". Além disso, John diz: "Em uma pitada, você pode pular do" exorciso te "para o "per Dominum nostrum Jesum " Eu tentei ele funciona." Primeira Aparição Água benta foi usado pela primeira vez em O Viajante Fantasma , com o primeiro demônio aparecer no programa. Um demônio estava fazendo acidente de avião, então Sam Winchester e Dean Winchester pulou em um avião para exorcizá-lo. Dean conseguiu esgueirar-se passado a segurança água benta. Eles descobriram que o co-piloto estava possuído e preso ele na parte de trás do avião. Lá, eles usaram a água benta sobre ele, o que queimou o demônio e lhe causou dor. Testes Os caçadores também usar água benta sobre o outro para verificar se o outro está possuído. Imunidade De todos os demônios, Azazel e Lilith são os únicos imunes a ele. Enquanto ainda suscetíveis a ela, Alastair encontra todo o calvário engraçado e, apesar de machucá-lo, Crowley recuperou em segundos. Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Armas